A New Love
by Chibi Prince Vegeta
Summary: A very A/U and OOC Vegeta story about Vegeta falling in love with Goku's Son Goem who is Son Gohan's twin sister ***I suck at summary's so please just give it a chance... Please?***
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer #1: I do not own dbz.

Disclamer #2: I do not own the original plot line saine saiyan does and she gave me permission to use it.

Disclamer #3: I do not own Goem. Goem5313 owns her and gave me permission to use her.

A/N: hey this is my first attempt at re-writing a story so if you don't like it too bad *sticks out toung*

"Oh GOD!" cried Chichi clenching her eyes shut. "One more push Mrs. Son and you should be done." Said the doctor; sweating more than the woman he was tending to. "Goku! When I get my hands on you, you'll be SORRY, how DARE you do this to Meeeeahhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and another contraction raked through her body. "Hush Chichi, it'll be alright." Said the spiky haired man holding her hand and wiping her face occasionally. "ALRIGHT? How can you Sayyy that," she heaved a breath and Goku knew he was in for another bout of screaming and he tried to close his ears to it, it didn't work, "GOKU! This IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled. Goku hung his head in shame, "Okay Chichi, I wont touch you again." He said quietly. A while later, Goku had left Chichi because she had, had to have a needle and they were his worst fear and had nearly passed out at the sight of it. "Hey! Hey Mr. Son?" a young orderly cried out, Goku turned to look at her. "Yes?" "Would you like to see your babies sir?" the small girl asked. "Babies?" he asked, his coal black eyes nearly popping from his head.

"Yes sir, two of them, your wife had twins." Goku stood there for a moment, swaying slightly, with a stunned look on his face. "Twins?" he asked, before sliding to the ground. "Mr. Son, Mr. Son, are you alright?" A face swam into view,

"Huh?" he stared blankly at the girl for a second. "Babies!" he yelled out suddenly, he jumped up and ran with all his speed to the room his wife was in and what he saw made tears come to his eyes. There was his wife cradling two wrapped up babies, one in each arm. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering,

"what should we call them?" she asked, her voice was weary but joy was written all over her face.

"Umm. How about Gohan and Goten?" he asked. Chichi chuckled softly,

"Well Gohan sounds good for the little boy but I think the little girl will need something a bit more feminine, like Goem maybe?"

"Girl? I have a little girl?" Goku asked.

Chichi smiled, "Yes Goku you have a little girl." She answered. And for the second time that day, Son Goku, the strongest man in the world, fainted. (AN: for my own purposes I'm going to change ages and dates, sorry ^_^.)  
_

Vegeta had just turned 1 when Friezer had taken him from his planet. A good thing seeing as it had blown up an hour after the spaceship had left the planet's atmosphere. However, thinking about it now, 15 years after the event, Vegeta had come to the conclusion that it had been Frieza who'd blown up the planet and all it's occupants in the first place and there was nothing he could do to appease his need for vengeance. For there was not a being in the universe strong enough to challenge him. Vegeta sighed in disgust at himself and looked up at his bald, bodyguard, Nappa. The tall Saiyan had a perpetual scowl and the ugliest mug that Vegeta had ever seen, aside from Friezer that is. "Spar?" Vegeta asked. Nappa nodded and they strolled to the sparring room. Vegeta didn't like Nappa but put up with him because he was one of the only Saiyans left. The others were over in a neighbouring galaxy and Vegeta wondered what youngest one was like. He already knew Raditz but the other one, what was his name? Oh Kakarot, had been sent to that blue planet when he was just a boy. All thoughts fled from Vegeta's mind as he they entered the Spar room.

_ (AN: I skipped over what happend with Raditz because it was basically the same thing just with one extra person and yeah she trained with Gohan and Piccolo)

(Goem is now eight) With each blow her friends took Goem winced in sympathy, this Nappa person was so strong, Gohan stood beside her, fear making his body shake. Goem reached out and took his hand; he glanced at her in gratitude and smiled a small scared smile.

Vegeta stood across from her; he couldn't take his eyes away the small girl. As if she somehow sensed his gaze she looked up at him and gave him a death glare that rivaled his own. All of a sudden he wanted to kill the person responsible for allowing a child such as she on to a battleground.

An hour later and they had called a halt to the fight (I know it didn't happen this way but hey,it's my story, don't flame Me.) it seemed that the short guy, who Nappa had called Vegeta wanted to wait for Goem's dad but he called her dad Kakarott. They all sat down in the blistering sun and waited, while Krillen passed around sensu beans to those who needed them or rather to those who were still alive to chew on them. Goem crept away from her group but they were all too worried about other things that they paid no mind to her. She wrapped her black tail tightly around her waste and went over to the black haired boy called Vegeta. Vegeta was so startled to see the girl there that he quite literally jumped six feet into the air. "What are you doing here Brat?" he growled angrily.

"I came over here to ask you why are you doing this to my friends and family."She stated with the honesty and innocence only children have, "My dad says that protecting the people you care about is the most important thing" She smiled up at him with a brilliance that stunned him "Are you doing this to protect someone?" she asked.

"You could say that brat." he snarled, hoping that she would just leave it at that. Goem just stared up at him looking completly confused

She started to say something when her eyes glazed over and she was pulled into a vision. She had, had a multitude of visions since she was a young girl and had predicted the outcome of many a battle, had even seen her father as a young boy looking for the Dragon Balls but this one was different, this one was very different.

****VISION**** "Goem, please don't go, I need you." Said the man with tall spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"I'm sorry love, I have to go. The fate of the world rests in my hands." The small black haired girl called Goem said, turning to her love. Tears were flooding into her onyx eyes. The man bowed his head as two tears tipped over the edge of his eyes.

"I don't understand Goem but I'm coming with you" The girl reached up and touched his face looking undecided for a second then she finally answered him

"Ok Vegeta" she whisperd softly. He just nodded and took her hand ***END VISION. ****

Vegeta watched the young girl as her eyes went green and glazed; her hair started to spark with static electricity. She started to shake uncontrollably and in a hushed voice started say ineligible words that, he was sure, wouldn't have made sense to her either. " ...Vegeta!" Wait a minute! Vegeta went over the words in his mind. How the Hell did she know his name? He shook his head; she had probably heard Nappa say it. Goem came out of the vision with a cry, it escaped her just a moment before her body collapsed and Vegeta caught her. He held her small body to him, God, she smelt like flowers. Who the hell had the gall to smell like flowers around him? His mind called out in indignation. "She does." He answered himself out loud. She stirred in his arms but did not wake. Vegeta took this time to study the small girl in his arms. She was supposedly Kakarotts brat but not a part of her looked Saiyan. Wait! What was that? Wrapped tightly around the girl's waist was what looked like a fury black belt but now that Vegeta had gotten a better look at it, he saw that it was in fact a black tail. *I wonder if the child knows what she is* Was Vegeta's last thought before joining Goem in the relm of dreams.

Vegeta stirred from his sleep, something had woken him from the peaceful dreams and sweet memories. He glared up at the cause of his awakening; a tall man stood there, black spiky hair going every which way. The man was wearing an orange and blue gi and comfortable, brown leather tie up boots, and adorning his face was the fiercest glower Vegeta had ever seen. "Let my daughter go!" Goku grated angrily, he had never felt such fear as he had the moment that he realised that his little baby girl was sitting in the lap of that monster, that fear increased ten fold when he realised that she wasn't moving. That fear then turned to murderus rage, Goku would kill this bastard. Goku raise his right hand, his callused palm facing Vegeta, "Let her go or die!" Goku gritted his teeth, trying to keep control of his anger, he also knew that if he did let his blast go his, what appeared to be unconscious, daughter would be hit by the blast before the monster she lay on. Goem awoke with the feeling that something was very, very wrong. Grogily she looked up to see her father trembling with rage, "Or die!" huh? Die? Serena's mind soaked in the words she heard her father say. 'DIE?' wait what was going on. Struggling to comprehend the situation, Goem's eyes move from her father to Vegeta and back again. "Last time Monster, let her go or Die!" Goku growled.

Vegeta smirked coldly, "I'm not stupid you know, we both know that you'll never let off such a large ki blast, because doing so would kill your daughter before it even touched me." He laughed cruelly, "So Kakkarot, it seems we are at an impasse." To the outside world it might seem that Vegeta was just as cold and emotionless. However, on the inside, Vegeta was a mass of nerves quivering with tension. The stupid idiot Kakarott would actually allow his daughter into such a dangerous position, as far as Vegeta was concerned the moron could sweat it out for a while. But of course, Kakarott, no matter how dense, was still a Saiyan and they're unpredictable by nature.

Well thats the first chapter tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer #1: I do not own dbz.

Disclamer #2: I do not own the original plot line saine saiyan does and she gave me permission to use it.

Disclamer #3: I do not own Goem. Goem5313 owns her and gave me permission to use her.

A/N: sorry I took so long to update I don't really have an excuse *scratches head* o well on with the story ^_^

Vegeta rose easily off the ground, carefully manuvering so the small child was in front of his chest, he could practically feel her confusion.

Goku slowly lowered his hand as the black haired monster rose, there was no way he could fire and miss Goem now! His heart was gripped with fear such as he had never known, his poor little baby!

Goem stared eyes wide at her father, what was he doing? Didn't he know Vegeta would never hurt her?

Her eyes moved slowly from her father to he brother, who was hiding behind Krillin, shock plastered on his face. What was wrong with everybody?

Goku sighed, there was no getting passed it, this was his only choice.

"Fine," he whispered hoarsely, "Fine, do what ever you want! You want to take over the world? Okay, I'll help. You want to destroy Earth? I'll let you!"

Goku's voice was getting more intense by the minute, the pain the words were causing him shone through like a beacon.

"You can even use the Dragon balls if you WISH!" The last word sounded as if it was torn from his very soul. Goku looked up at Vegeta, "But please, please, don't hurt my baby girl!"

Goem was more then shocked by her father's out burst, she was devastated! This was coming from a man who had once said that the most important thing in this world was life it's self! And yet here he was saying that not only would he allow the earth to be destroyed! But that he would actually Help! No matter that she knew that Vegeta wouldn't hurt her, no matter that she knew he wouldn't destroy her world. That was completely beside the Point!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She yelled from Vegeta's arms, with an easy movement she fell from the slightly stunned Vegeta's hold and strode over to her completely shocked father.

"What happened to the World being more important then anything else, About life being the most important thing? What happened to those ideals?" Goem cried loudly!

Goku sank to his knees his hands came up to his daughter's shoulders. With a sigh of relief, Goku said, "Goem, you and your brother have become the most important thing in the world to me."

Goem growled loudly, "Ha, The world is far more important! Vegeta, have at thee!"

Vegeta looked up confused, "Huh?" he said in a rather bemused tone.

Goem rolled her eyes, "You can beat up my father!" she stated, "However, if you kill him, don't even think about asking us to help you defeat Frieza!"

"What how the hell.." Vegeta looked at the girl closely, how the hell had she known about Frieza?

Serena felt bad, okay horrible would be more to point. She really didn't want to see her dad beaten up, or Vegeta really, however this fight is imperative to the future, she knew that(thanks to a vision she had had a few months back) beyond a shadow of a doubt, he father needed the extra strength he will gain, to finish off Frieza.

Vegeta's eyes flew to the completely shocked and rather clueless Goku, what the hell, it should be fun! One last time he glanced toward Goem, startled to find her standing next to a short bald man and a rather terrified black haired kid. But what surprised him most was the satisfied expression oh her face.

A/N; Sorry it's so short but I'll work on making the next chapter longer thanks bye 


End file.
